Fatal Frame 2 (being changed and revised)
by ShadowsEd9e
Summary: What happened to Mio after the events of All God's Village? Will she be able to move on or will it slowly kill her...
1. After Mio's recovery

Fatal Frame

By: Scary Survivor

A/N: Hello people! As I stated in my Calling fic, I am going to be writing one chap stories…or I may write one chapter and when I have time I would continue. I hope to

stick to the horror video game genre; since I am a Scary Survivor LOL.

Also, this is a test run, if I get enough reviews (which is like 3 and I get some positive reviews, I may continue. But due to my busy schedule I may not update as quickly as

I wish. And I kind of do not have a plot for this, just imagining how Mio must have felt after such an event.) But I do have a small idea of being Mio until the Manor of Sleep

ordeal. (might even put a little romance and introduce Itsuki again)

Chapter 1

"Mayu!" Mio cried to the sky, sunlight seeping through the darkened clouds. She sat on her knees, crying into her hands. "I'm sorry…"she spoke between her heart

wrenching sobs. Her sobs echoed through the now empty village. All the spirits were freed from Sae's evil clutch. Mio stopped crying long enough to look at the skies

again, with one last thought, before falling into unconsciousness. 'Was Sae really that evil..? Or was she just a girl who forever wanted to be with her big sister..?'

A few days later…

Her dark brown eyes opened. 'Where am I?' Mio thought to herself, turning her head to look around the room. It was very bright. Everything was white, and by

everything. A person appeared beside her, their hand over hers. "Mio…?"A soft voice sounded. Mio turned her head to look, a smile spread upon her face. "Uncle Kei…" she

spoke softly, barely a whisper. He smiled, gripping her hand. "Do you remember what happened?" Mio looked at Kei, fear in her eyes. She remembered everything, the

camera, the forest, the boy with white hair, and finally her sister. It wasn't a dream. She took her hand from Kei's and covered her eyes, tears seeping.

Mio's POV

I kept crying for a few hours. I really did it! I killed my sister, just like Sae wanted. How could I live knowing I had killed her? Uncle Kei just sat beside me on the bed,

rubbing my back and whispering that everything will be ok, but I know it won't! "Mayu…" I cried softly. Kei heard my soft cry and hugged me. "Mio? Where is Mayu? They

did not find her." He said the last part more to himself. Ever since Mayu and I's parents died, Kei considered us the last family he had.


	2. Uncle Kei and Mio

Fatal Frame

Chapter 2

By: Scary Survivor

A/N: Hi guys! SS back with another chapter. Some of this chapter is going to be in Kei's POV, and I am having Mafuyu and Yuu mentioned. (He doesn't know about

Mafuyu's disappearance and Yuu death), but enough of that. And I will only mention them, because I really dislike Mafuyu because he angered me in FF1, and Yuu…well we

never saw much of him, because you know…he died. I am just letting my fans know that writing this is extremely difficult. I have this really long (I am not going to say

'Disease') but it means that basic movement causes me extreme pain, but because I have a love of writing I will fight this pain as long as I can for you guys! Just wanted

to let you guys know what has been going on in my life! (Even if you do not really care XD)

Kei's POV

It has been two weeks since they had found Mio in the forest where the Minakami Dam was being built. Two weeks I had waited to hear they had found her. Mio has not

left the house; I am not sure why she no longer wants to be outside. She seems to sit around with me. Did something happen to Mio and Mayu in that forest…? I stood

and went to my study; maybe my cohorts know any of the folklores of the area. Mafuyu has always been the one that knows most folklore in different regions of Japan.

Yuu most knows the different ritual of the areas. I enjoy looking at the stories written (if any) of the past, then again all three of us did.

Mio's POV

I sat on the oddly colored couch, staring at the floor; to afraid to talk to my Uncle. I couldn't possibly tell him what had happened in the Lost Village…could I? A sound woke

me from my thoughts, looking up my uncle walked out of the room. "Mayu…" I spoke softly and sadly. He would be devastated if he knew I killed his other niece. I lowered

my face into my hands, crying again. I kept seeing it all; all the spirits that were trapped, using the camera I had become slightly connected to them. I had felt their pain,

their sadness, everything. Next thing I knew I was in my room, curled up in a ball, and slowly falling asleep.

Mio's Dream

It was dark, but in a way bright. The snow really lights the place. A manor? Falling apart, but still looking beautiful. 'Where am I?' Mio thought, looking around. She

cautiously walked to the big doors, but she stopped before she touched them. This reminded her of Minakami. Why is she here? Mio shook her head, hoping those

thoughts would disappear. The door suddenly creaked open, the sound resonating around her. Mio leaned back a little, in case she had to run. Her eyes adjusted and

there was nothing. Moving one step closer, a shadow appeared. A kimono, a soft familiar voice, and something she would never forget, his nice white hair. "Itsuki…?" she

called out, stepping forward more. He had seemed to hear her call, but only turned slightly as to look back then he turned to keep walking forward until he disappeared.

"Itsuki!"Mio cried running after him.

A/N: Well there is chapter 2, I hope it is a good continuation of the last chapter, but I wanted to put Uncle Kei in it because it did ultimately affect him as well it did Mio. And

yes, Mio is now doing the Manor of Sleep, because I may have a plot, which of course since beating FF3 over 100 times, Kei makes an appearance in the dreams, but

that's far away. Just wanted to update you all. Going to try to keep updating even if I go though a lot of pain. I think it shows that I love all my fans, and even the people

who just glance. If you have any suggestions, or things that are wrong, just review or message me and I will be quick to fix it for you.!

3 Scary Survivor


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Scary Survivor here. I have decided to (maybe) rewrite "Reiko's Emotions" and "Fatal Frame: The Aftermath" but because my computer for some reason will not allow me to post, check messages, or look at reviews I will have to use my mother's computer (for now). I just figured it would be fair to tell you guys who have loved and wanted more of my stories. I truly wish to keep up with updates, but considering I am not supposed to be on my mother's computer (when my step-dad is home) I am going to write and write until my fingers bleed from the typing! Haha, sorry that was a bit morbid. Thank you guys for sticking with my stories and loving it. I hope to keep up with the way they are going. And I thank you guys for being with me all along the way. You have no idea how much I appreciate your support, so once again Thank you. Hope to update soon!

Scary Survivor!


End file.
